


Reacting to LEGO Spider-Man

by Movie_Riggs



Category: Lego - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Apparently it's the only way I know how to write these two, Because that same comic book store is back, Could be indirectly connected to Un-super Heroes if you squint, F/M, Pre-relationship Peter and Michelle again, Superhero Legos are definitely still a thing in the MCU, This might be the craziest fic idea I've ever had, but I had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Riggs/pseuds/Movie_Riggs
Summary: A tale chronicling the events surrounding Peter and Ned's discovery that their favorite toy brand has created a set based on Spider-Man himself.





	Reacting to LEGO Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Why?  
> I don't know.  
> But I'm kinda proud.

**Ned's Reaction**

It was just another ordinary morning. He met up with Peter and the two began their customary walk to Midtown High. Some mornings Peter would end up taking the train to school, because he was a superhero in his spare time and such an activity sucked one of all their energy to the point that they would sleep through both their alarms. Today, however, Peter looked unusually well-rested. Ned was sure it had nothing to do with Peter suddenly trying his best to impress the new captain of their decathlon team (yeah, right).

On their daily route, Peter and Ned always march past a dingy little comic book store with an old-fashioned Captain America poster in its window. Ever since the Avengers saved New York from the Chitauri, this small-time shop had found new life in producing cheap superhero merchandise and selling plastic action figures for half the price that any Wal-Mart would. Peter's Uncle Ben used to take him into the store every time he brought home a report card with a minimum of three A's (which was _all_ the times) and buy him any one toy he picked from the shelves. Thus Peter (and Ned, because they were over at each other's apartments so often that they practically had shared custody of all their recreational items) built up a meek collection of Avengers-related memorabilia; mostly Iron Man, as he had been Peter's favorite since before the 2010 Stark Expo. Personally, Ned was more of a Hulk guy. 

As was custom when passing by a store window that contained anything the boys were remotely interested in, Ned glanced over his shoulder, his eyes expertly scanning to see if there was anything new worth taking a closer look at. There did not appear to be...wait. WAIT.

Ned mindlessly let his textbooks fall to the sidewalk, rushing to the window and planting his face and hands against the glass like a young child during the Christmas season. 

"Dude! _Dude!_ No _way!_ "

Peter frowned, picking up Ned's books so that they would not remain splayed across the ground for longer than necessary (the extra weight went almost unnoticed in his arms, anyway) and rushed over with a frown. What could possibly be so incredible as to get such a strong reaction out of Ned? He had not even been in the comic book store since Ben died, and sure they sometimes had some cool stuff, but...oh.

"Is that...?" Peter stepped forward in astonishment. 

Ned's smile could not have been measured by modern human tools. "They made a LEGO of you!"

Getting to school before the tardy bell rang suddenly became second priority. Ned led the way into the shop, marching right over to the store's meager Lego section and holding up the targeted box with both hands, as if to revel in its glory. "They made a Lego of you," he repeated, his voice kept at to an awed whisper. 

Peter observed the box, which displayed a picture of the Lego set that included a buildable getaway car, bank, and streetlight and included three minifigures: a male crook, a female crook, and Spider-Man himself. Suddenly Peter wished he had flipped through the last several editions of the Lego catalog he had made May subscribe to when he was six. He was well aware that Lego had recently received permission from Stark Industries to use the likeness of the Avengers in several limited edition sets, but he assumed said sets would be limited to a buildable Avengers Tower complete with Iron Man and the rest of the actual, official superhero team members. This was a whole different ballpark.

Ned was already rushing over to the cashier, clumsily pulling out his wallet. 

"You're not buying that?" Peter asked, just barely peering over the stack of textbooks in his arms. 

"Uh, yeah I am!" Ned replied ecstatically, as if it were the most natural decision in the world.

"With the rest of your birthday money?"

Ned virtually scoffed as he traded the cash for the Lego set. "I think _this_ is well worth it."

And so Peter was forced to watch Ned carry a Spider-Man Lego set--which by definition was a Him, Peter Parker Lego set--through the halls of Midtown for the rest of the day.

 

**Peter's Reaction**

Peter was kind of proud that his favorite toy company made a minifigure of his superhero alter-ego. Okay, a lot proud. He would have gone around bragging about it if the world knew his secret identity, but Peter was not as much like Tony Stark as he might have once hoped; he didn't think he would ever reveal that he was Spider-Man to the general public. So alas, the world did not know he was more than just another geeky high school student and thus he could do no bragging. He still would have been happy to sit at home and grin to himself about the existence of Lego Spider-Man, but he felt that Ned was taking it all a bit too far. 

Buying the set was one thing. If Ned had not spent the money, Peter probably would have succumbed to the temptation and returned after school to do so himself. What was so unbelievably weird was to see Ned not only build this set, but play around with it. His best friend. Whom he had known for years. Holding a two-inch plastic version of himself. And playing with it. 

One might have suspected Peter was exaggerating. Surely Ned did not actually _play_ play with it. 

He did.

They had built the set in one afternoon (it was relatively small and simple) and started displaying it in Peter's room, since Ned's shelf space was rather limited due to the size of the Death Star. Ned had not stopped giddily going on about it the entire time, and since they were in the confines of his room, Peter had happily gushed right along with him. Once the set was finished and sitting on his nightstand, Peter had assumed that would be the end of it. Then he and Ned got together for their weekly movie night, and...it was not the end of it. 

Peter had taken a quick trip to the kitchen to gather more snacks and returned to find Ned swooping his minifigure about in the air, crashing it into the crooks and whisper-shouting things like, "Spider-Man to the rescue!" and "Take this, fiend!" and Peter has literally never said either of those things. 

"Dude. What are you doing?" he asked, tossing Ned a bag of chips. 

Ned instantly set the minifigures down and focused his attention on the food. "Nothing."

It was not that Peter condoned playing with the Legos they built. He and Ned did it quite often, in fact, especially with their respective Star Wars sets. It was good exercise for the right side of the brain; the part that was good at creativity and imagination and all that. The difference was that Peter did not personally know any of the characters from Star Wars. Ned knew Peter, maybe better than anyone else at this point. It's not like Peter played around with Iron Man action figures (well, he used to...but not since he had actually _met_ Tony. (Okay, there were two exceptions to that, but it was still different than playing with a minifigure of your best friend)). As he tried to put it, Peter would not play with a minifigure of Ned. If one existed. 

"Dude! Sweet!"

Suddenly, one existed.

Now their Spider-Man minifigure was accompanied by a custom-made Ned minifigure (using pieces from Indiana Jones and Harry Potter figures they didn't care as much about). Ned's whisper-shouts started to include things like, "Hold on, Spider-Man! Your sidekick is on the way!" and "The Guy-in-the-Chair saves the day once again!" This is the last straw.

On a night much like the first time he had caught Ned playing with Lego Spider-Man, Peter tossed his best friend his bag of chips and sat down beside him on the floor. "Look, man, we've gotta talk. This whole...you playing with a toy version of me thing...it's really weirding me out. I have to ask you to stop."

"Oh," Ned said simply, hanging his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Pete. Didn't know."

Peter hated seeing such a bummed look on his friend's face. He offered a light shoulder jab. "C'mon! What, it's really that important to you?"

Ned shrugged. "I dunno, it's just...you remember how Luke Skywalker was your hero for so long? You carried your old 2008 version of his minifigure around all the time."

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "What's your point?"

"Well," Ned kept his gaze at the ground. "The day I found out you were Spider-Man was the greatest day of my life. You're _my_ hero. I guess I just can't help it."

It was the first time Ned had ever admitted he looked up to Peter, though in retrospect Peter might have turned a blind eye to the context clues, because as much as it was cool to be admired by any random passerby on the street, it was kind of a lot of pressure to know someone so close to him felt the same way. But it also made Peter feel a surge of warmth in his chest. He immediately regretted even bringing it up.

"Hey," he finally said, nudging Ned so that the latter would look up. "I...I get it. And thanks. It means a lot that Spider-Man can inspire anybody, but especially you. I always kinda feel inferior, since I'm not an official Avenger and all."

Ned shook his head enthusiastically. "But you aren't! Your powers are awesome! Maybe you're no Hulk or Thor, but you're up there."

"Thanks," Peter repeated, unable to keep a grin from forming. "In that case, you can still play with Lego Spider-Man. Just...maybe when I'm not around, okay?"

"Sure," Ned nodded understandingly. "No problem."

Once his best friend had left for the evening, Peter heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, the Great Lego Spider-Man Debacle was over.

 

**Michelle's Reaction**

The Great Lego Spider-Man Debacle was not quite over. 

Michelle had openly admitted that she knew Peter was Spider-Man months ago, and thus became an unofficial third member in Peter and Ned's admittedly small friend group. At first, it was a little weird. Neither she nor the boys knew quite how to interact with one another. But as with all friendships, they learned one another's intricacies and began to get along great. Ned found Michelle hilarious, and Peter found her to be a lot more than that (though Ned was sworn to secrecy about this fact until further notice). This aside, Michelle now sat with the boys at lunch, joined them during movie marathons and late-night test cramming, and everything in between. 

One thing she never partook in, however, was Legos. Anytime Peter or Ned bought a new set, they would set aside an evening to build it and invite Michelle over. She would accept, because they were friends, but would always bring along an extra thick book. Whenever the actual building commenced, she would promptly call the boys "losers" and sit down at the nearest chair to read. 

Her multiple visits to Peter's apartment during the Lego Spider-Man era were no different. She would catch Ned playing with the set more often than Peter did, and never shied away from making a sardonic remark or two about it (like how Ned clearly had an attraction to Peter if he was so keen on man-handling a tiny version of his best friend. Ned actually _did_ stop playing with the set for a few days after that).

Given her general distaste for her boys' obsession with the toys, one can imagine how surprised Peter and Ned were to find her sitting cross-legged on Peter's floor one afternoon, holding the Lego Spider-Man in one hand and a custom Lego MJ (which Ned had made not long after he made his own minifigure) in the other. For whatever reason, the Spider-Man was being held upside down and awfully close to the MJ's face. 

The instant the door opened, Michelle shot up from the floor, clenching her fists closed. Neither Peter or Ned had ever seen a look of embarrassment on her face until now. 

"What...were you doing?" Ned questioned suspiciously. 

"Nothing," Michelle stated darkly, daring him to suggest otherwise. "Waiting for you guys. Let's crank out this physics guide."

Peter was willing to let the situation slide, because it was MJ, but Ned was unable to keep a smirk from growing. 

"You sure? What's in your hands right now?"

"None of your damn business, Leeds."

"You've gotta open 'em up sometime, you know."

"Bet."

"Okay!" Peter clapped his hands together, desperately attempting to break the tension. "Look, we both know you've got Legos in your hands, MJ. It's all good. I'm sure you were just inspecting them. No big deal. Right, Ned?"

Ned was about to object, but Peter elbowed him and he got the hint. "Right! No deal. Big deal, that is."

Offering a glance of thanks at Peter, Michelle hurriedly set the minifigures down and once again changed the subject to their homework. 

For the record, Peter's acute senses easily picked up MJ whispering, "Kiss me, Spider-Man," to herself before he and Ned had even entered the room, but he would wait to deal with that until after his heartbeat had slowed back down to a normal pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a little out-of-character for them, especially Michelle, but it's all in good fun. This one wasn't anything serious. Fanfics gotta fanfic, yo.


End file.
